Lost
by CharismaInjection
Summary: Cloud's plane crashes on a mysterious Island. He, along with the Avalanche and Shinra crew, must try to find a way to get off this 'evil' Island. [A Lost Homage]


**Final Fantasy VII**

**LOST**

**PROLOGUE**

**Cloud and Tifa stepped out of the Seventh Heaven bar with their suitcases in their hands. Barret was waiting for them in his truck. Cloud and Tifa slowly hopped in the back of the car.**

**'I hate leaving Marlene like this,' Barret moaned. Cloud sighed.**

**'You don't have to come,' Cloud pointed out. Barret shook his head and angrilly hit the steering wheel.**

**'I do foo!' Barret snapped. 'There are many oil fields by Costa De Sol...and seeing as you had a buy two get one free deal...'**

**'So you're going to be working on this holiday?' Tifa asked. Barret shrugged.**

**'I may have a little lie in the sun,' Barret confessed. Cloud and Tifa chuckled. The two of them had gotten really close lately, and Cloud hoped this holiday would make them closer. The truck then started up and drove out of Edge.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**At the Shinra airport, the Turks, Reno and Rude were paitently waiting for the President as he was getting ready in the toilets. **

**'I wonder if there's any hot girls at Costa De Sol?' Reno wondered. Rude chuckled.**

**'We're only escorting the President there,' Rude pointed out. 'It's Elena who's staying there to guard him...' Reno moaned.**

**'That lucky bitch,' Reno sighed. **

**'What was that?' Elena said as she suddenly appeared at the edge of the corridor. Rude panicked as Elena approached them. 'What did you say Reno?' Elena yelled. Reno looked at Rude and cleared his throat.**

**'I said you were a lucky bitch...' Reno laughed. His laughter was immiediately stopped with a full force slap from the quiet upset Elena. 'Geez, no need for that blondey!' Reno yelled as he felt his face. Elena looked quite upset.**

**'What's up with all these nicknames you're giving me!' Elena asked. Reno shrugged.**

**'It's fun I guess,' Reno explained. Rufus then strolled out from the toilet and nodded to them all.**

**'It's time,' Rufus said. 'Reno, Rude...once you've escorted me...I feel I can trust you with the company?' Reno and Rude nodded.**

**'You can count on President Reno sir,' Reno joked. Rufus' eyebrow raised.**

**'I do not see that happening,' Rufus said. 'Now get me a soda...' Rufus and Elena left. Reno moaned as he left for the bar.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent sighed as he sat at the Airport bar with everyone staring at him. A little kid approached him.**

**'Are you a vampire?' the kid asked. Vincent did not reply, he simply stared at the boy until the kid ran away. Eventually Cid joined him.**

**'We're almost ready to leave Vinny,' Cid smiled. Vincent nodded.**

**'Who is this person you need to meet in Costa De Sol?' Vincent asked. Cid took a sip from his beer can.**

**'He's a very shady business man,' Cid explained. 'But he has the right parts for the Highwind...but I needed you guys as bodyguards just incase...' Red XIII then joined them.**

**'Cid, we're ready to leave,' Red said. Cid nodded and stood. Red and Vincent both gave a deep sigh. They didn't want to be Cid's 'muscle', but felt they owed him. The three then boarded the ship.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud, Barret and Tifa all stood in line as they had their things checked. Barret stepped through the metal detector as it beeped loudly. One worker approached Barret.**

**'Sir, do you have any metal on your person?' the worker asked.**

**'Yeah, my friggin arm!' Barret yelled showing the man his arm. The worker stared at the arm.**

**'I'm afraid we'll have to check that,' the worker said. Barret angrilly grabbed the worker by the throat.**

**'Say that again?' Barret threatened. The worker gave a huge gulp.**

**'Please go straight through,' the worker cried. Barret let the worker go and boarded the plane. Cloud and Tifa smiled at each other.**

**'Finally some time away from those kids,' Tifa said. Cloud nodded.**

**'Finally some quiet time alone together...' Cloud replied. **

**'CLOUD! TIFA!' a voice suddenly shrieked. Cloud and Tifa looked behind them to see Yuffie waving her arms all around the place. Cloud lowered his head. Yuffie approached them. 'Fancy seeing you guys here!'**

**'Hi...Yuffie,' Tifa awkwardly smiled. 'Cloud and I, we're going on vacation to Costa De Sol...'**

**'ME TOO!' Yuffie screamed. 'We're you guys staying?'**

**'The Villa Felv,' Tifa replied. Cloud placed his head in his hands as he muttered.**

**'Please...no...' Cloud sighed.**

**'Me too!' Yuffie grinned. 'It looks like it wont be quiet this week...' Cloud and Tifa slowly nodded.**

**'Yeah...' Cloud said coldly. 'I guess so...'**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**All the passengers boarded on the plane. Rufus was the only passenger in first class. He sat in the comftable chairs talking to Elena while Reno and Rude stood and looked on. **

**'Reno, I want a cheese sandwich,' Rufus said. Reno looked around.**

**'I don't think there's any cheese on the plane sir,' Reno replied. Rufus stared at him.**

**'I'm the President!' Rufus yelled. 'Get me cheese now!' Reno slowly nodded and left first class. Rude began to sweat as Rufus stared at him. 'Rude,' Rufus eventually said. 'Cut my toe nails for me..' Rude groaned.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Cid, Vincent and Red boarded the plane. Cid and Vincent sat in their seats, Red was about to when a stuartist saw him.**

**'Oh,' she stopped Red. 'I'm afraid your pet will need to go in storage sir...' she said to Cid.**

**'He's not my pet,' Cid yelled. Red looked angrilly at the stuartist.**

**'I'm Nanaki ruler of Cosmo Canyon!' Red explained. The stuartist looked clueless.**

**'We have a doggy bed?' she said. Red shrugged.**

**'Okay,' Red nodded. 'A beds gotta be more comftable than those chairs.' Cid and Vincent shook their heads as Red was taken to storage.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud and Tifa groaned as they saw who was sitting next to them. Yuffie would not stop talking. Cloud had actually fallen asleep three times during her rant and she had not noticed. The plane trip had been going on for hours now and Yuffie had not even stopped to breathe. Cloud could see Barret on the opposite side, sitting nice and quietly. Cloud started to headbutt the seat in front of him. Suddenly the plane started to shake. **

**'_Please settle, we are experiancing turbulance...'_ a voice said. Even that did not shut Yuffie up. The plane began to shake more and more. Cloud clutched Tifa's hand as it started to get worse.**

**'It will be fine,' Cloud assured her. Tifa nodded.**

**'Whoa, wouldn't it be terrible if we crashed and were killed...' Yuffie laughed. Cloud looked at Yuffie angrilly.**

**'Yes...it would Yuffie,' Cloud answered. Cloud had been so distracted by Yuffie that he had forgotten to tuck his seatbelt in. Suddenly a huge bang hit the plane and Cloud heatbutted the seat in front of him. (Accidently that time). Cloud fell back on his chair unconcious. All the noise left his ears.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud woke...he leaned up. He was on a beach, he looked at the ocean.**

**'Did we get to Costa De Sol?' Cloud asked himself. Cloud then heared a burning noise, he looked to his left. He could see the Shinra plane they had all been on, burning rapidly. 'Oh no...' Cloud cried. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: It was extremely difficult to think of a plot, so please forgive me for that. I hope you like this story, I will try my best to improve it in the upcoming chapters.**


End file.
